A network device may include a plurality of interfaces connected to links forming a link bundle. The links may comprise, for example, ECMP (Equal Cost Multi-Path) members or other links forming a link bundle. A large number of links may cause problems when implementing a Reverse Path Forwarding (RPF) check. Conventional networks limit the number of links in a bundle, perform a loose RPF check (do not check the incoming interface), or completely skip the RPF check. This results in a number of drawbacks.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.